In connection with such a safety closure known from EP 0 337 528 B1, the drive mechanism, which is controlled by the interior container pressure, moves the coupling member axially in a plate, wherein the exterior circumference of the plate is provided with protrusions which, in accordance with the axial position, engage grooves arranged on the interior circumference of the exterior element, or the gripping cap, or come out of engagement therewith. Such an arrangement for operating a coupling is relatively unstable. Furthermore, no measures are provided for reducing an impermissible overpressure being built up in the container.